The Green Gaze
by TwilightSickness
Summary: Friday Night Bites Contest Entry by AiculAiram. Song Title: Need you now


**Friday Night Bites**

**Penname: AiculAiram**

**Songs title: Need you now**

**Title of the story: The green gaze**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all it's characters**

Another night is finally over, well for this part anyway. I can't wait to take these blasted high heels off my poor throbbing feet and get into my faithful comfy flip flops as I still have a lot of cleaning to do around here.

It's four in the morning and the club is at last closed. We had a good busy but tiring night and the heels didn't help at all.

These things where made for scarifying women's feet. That's the only thing I can think of. And why does it have to be one of the requirements of the outfit? Why can't a woman use slacks as a waitress?

_You know why Bella Swan, that way, men look more at your legs and butt and order, over and over again, so they can keep looking at them!_

When I applied for this night job, I never thought I'd be so exposed to men as I am. I applied to work in the kitchen, but somehow Ms. Hale thought it was better if I'd wander around serving cocktails and whiskeys to the clients.

So here I am, my legs and feet killing me and the urge to tell that woman to shove her job up her…

_Bella, calm down…breathe…you need the job. You need the extra cash. The food doesn't show up in the table by magic!_

My inner voice, or conscience reminds me I have two kids to feed and I don't take charity to raise my own flesh and blood!.

Working daily at an lawyers office as a receptionist and Friday's and Saturday at the club has provided me and the kids a better way of life than the one we had when their _dear father_ was home.

Thank god my mom doesn't mind taking care of my babies on these nights, but even so, I offer to pay her the meals. Of course she doesn't accept the money but I put it in her "Emergency Jar" every week. And every week I see the money go to the account she opened for the kids. So it's in use anyway. I give it to her and she does whatever she wants with it. Can't complaint, right?

The D.J, as always had left the music low while we clean around the club. Although we spend all night hearing the booming of his choice of music in our ears, when the club closes we select calm music as a relaxing moment while we clean the shit others did.

Today it's my day to clean the kitchen, which is great. I can take my time, no wandering wondering eyes and especially no heavy looks from Mr. Cullen.

Mr. Edward Cullen is the sexiest son of a bitch in earth, AKA chief of staff and for some reason, he has never liked me. Since we were introduced two months ago, his facial expressions showed instantly what he felt about me being hired as a waitress, instead of the shining sexy blond bomb shell that applied at the same time.

When Ms. Hale told him I was the new waitress, in spite of my application for kitchen duties, he frowned hard at her and with a narrowed look in his eyes, he looked me over, _twice!_ looking for something that could explain her choice.

After that day, I've avoid the man, which proved to be one hard task. He daily has to call me up on something.

"_Mrs. Swan you neglected table nine"_ or _"Mrs. Swan you're too slow in refilling the VIP costumers appetizer_s" _It's Miss! Not Mrs. I scream to myself. He is such a jerk!_

I'm starting to get a complex as to why the man hates me so much! The blonde was obviously a better choice for him to screw around with. Rumor has it, that he interviews all candidates personally in his private office, after which, most of them come out glowing, without being hired in first the place but obviously satisfied with the interview.

Shit, sometimes I wish I was picked by him. Those sexy green eyes have a gaze that can bring a woman to her knees just looking at him, and that perfect body all built up and toned in all the right places, that hair that won't stay still one moment, making him push it back over and over again with those long fingers that I wish would….. Oh god! I fan myself with a menu chart just imagining what that man could do with those fingers, those hands that perfect mouth.

_Bella Swan Stop! You horny little minx! He's your boss…or kinda._

Vicky once said that if she had ever been picked by him for a _"private interview"_ she'd also be glowing…so I immediately knew the interview process was just an excuse for Mr. Cullen to have sex, but disguise it as a recruiting process.

Vicky did have that luck so she says, not only because she is Ms Hale's cousin but also because of the fact she works only in the kitchen and under direct orders of Ms Hale.

The club serves meals all night, simple things but that she makes a point of honor to make it look like French cuisine. Even a normal burger sent to a VIP, looks like art in a plate. She is definitely in the wrong place. But as she says, at least here no one talks back on a burger or a salad, well not often anyway.

Putting on the gloves and gathering the non toxic cleaners I was set, so I made my way to the kitchen and start my job moving around the big hotplate which was all dirty with the remnants of chopped meat, onions and stuff. Something I usually don't mind to do but today, was itching my mind a bit.

_Why do I have to clean this again?_ _Isn't this the kitchen's work?_

Oh! Got it! Family privileges. Vicky likes to cook but not to clean… so I get to do it, every Friday. At Saturdays it's someone else's job as I'm in charge of the restrooms. Cleaning shit!

Shaking my head clear that thought, I let the music relax me, before I did something stupid as leave this kitchen and job without looking back, I started to sing with Lady Antebellum as I danced slowly at the beat of the music, imagining the feeling of Edward Cullen singing the song with me, saying that he needed me.

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
>For me it happens all the time.<em>

_It's a quarter after one,  
>I'm all alone and I need you now.<br>Said I wouldn't call  
>but I lost all control and I need you now.<br>And I don't know how I can do without,  
>I just need you now.<em>

Suddenly I here the door being closed behind me, and he was there, in the room, alone, with me. Edward Cullen had a glass in his hand, his eyes were trained on my hips which were still moving swaying to the beat of the music. He placed the glass on the counter and grabbed me from behind, with his hands holding tight on my waist, he danced with me while the music went on

_Another shot of whisky,  
>can't stop looking at the door.<br>Wishing you'd come sweeping  
>in the way you did before.<em>

He's sexy voice on my ear, went right down I closed my eyes, just feeling the moment, with his hard body against mine, his erection against my back, just like I have pictured so many times in my wildest dreams.

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
>For me it happens all the time.<em>

He turned me to face him never letting go of my waist and leaned me against the counter while his hands removed the gloves that were covering mine.

_It's a quarter after one,  
>I'm a little drunk,<br>And I need you now.  
>Said I wouldn't call<br>but I lost all control and I need you now.  
>And I don't know how I can do without,<br>_

With his hips still pressing me against the counter he took my chin in his fingers and sang the last part of the music right in to my lips, his scent intoxicating me, consuming my senses.

"I just need you now" he sang.

Not in my wildest dreams about this man, have I done justice to his sexy voice, his hard sexy body and his lips…oh god those lips that attacked mine, dominating, sucking… his hot tongue liking, invading my mouth as I taste him, my whole body came to life, I moaned shamelessly into his mouth.

He'd been drinking something minty, and his mouth was still a bit cold from the iced drink but warm at the same time.

That mix of warmth and ice, made my head spin as if the whole scene wasn't enough to make me week and numb.

My knees couldn't take the weight of my numb body and I was falling, when he parted his lips, he grabbed my hips and pulled me up. Instantly I wrapped my legs around his waist and held one hand on his shoulder with the other hand stroking those soft, thin locks of bronze hair.

Without a word he attacked my mouth again and I opened mine without thinking, tasting licking, biting while my hands stroke up and down his muscled back.

He sat me on the counter, never taking his eyes away from mine when I heard a crashing sound, as I looked around, he had swept all the contents that were on the counter off is a one foul swoop.

Edward smirked as my body froze at the thought of the noise echoing through the bar area.

"Don't worry Bella, we are alone. I sent everyone home. It's only you and I left." He whispered seductively in my ear.

Oh god, hearing my name falling from soft, sculputured lips in that sexy voice made me shiver and the idea of being alone with him… woke my arousal and I was wet in seconds.

I felt the need to say something but I was speechless. Did he plan this? Was this a coincidence?

Feeling my unease still in my frozen body he whispered in my ear.

"Every Friday night I stare at you moving those hips while you clean the kitchen, and always when that song is on I just feel the need to take you. Like this"

He finished the sentence by gently pushing me so my back was laying on the counter, pulling my hips forward, parting my legs where he positioned himself in-between them..

"And I always imagine doing this"

He unbuttoned my shirt slowly, tormenting me with the smooth touch of his hand on my undressed skin.

"Just as I imagined…no bra"

_Well, although I am a mother of two I'm fortunate to have great breasts and I hate those things anyway, they are so restricting!_

"So perfect" he said caressing my color bone with the back of his hand, going down between my breasts, slowly gentle strokes, teasing my already alight skin until he got to my stomach. The feeling inside, made me arch to him and I moaned.

"Oh Bella...Just as I thought, you're perfect."

He bent down kissing me with such softness that I melted a bit. I was numb. My whole body was relaxed and excited at the same time but I couldn't move. I was afraid that if I'd move I'd wake up from the most wonderful, sexy, dream I've ever had with Edward Cullen.

He didn't stop kissing, descending to my chin, throat, collar bone and then his hands held both my breasts squeezing them, then he licked my left nipple, while pinching and twisting the other with his fingers.

My body, with a mind on his own arched to his mouth, while my legs gripped behind his legs pulling him even forward to me.

"Easy Bella… don't pull me in like that or else you'll break a vital part of me" he said with a sexy giggle, still with my nipple in his mouth.

The breath of his words on my nipple, mixed with the warmed of his mouth went right down to my aching, throbbing wet core and I knew that I would come in seconds while I felt the spasm inside of me.

With his eyes locked on mine his hands drifted down to the zipper of my pants and pushing gently, forced my legs apart from the grip around his waist so he could take my legs out…

While he pushed down my trouser pants, his hands caressing my goose bump skin made the shivers go through me.

Half naked I still had my arms stuck on the half sleeved shirt and I lifted myself to take it of. Looking down I saw Edward kissing my feet, then my ankles and rising up again he gently pushed me to lie down as I was, with his fingers pinching both my nipples.

As he rose, kissing his way up my legs, to my inner thighs I moaned, begging him to stop.

"Bella? You want me to stop?" he asked with an incredible sexy, rough voice.

".'.." I said trying to raise my voice enough for him to hear.

"Oh Bella, in no way I'm stopping … I've just started" and with that he ripped my thong down my legs letting it fall to the floor.

My body trembled, when felt his lips suck at my clit and my whole body arched as the climax hit my body.

"Bella, Bella, I said I have just started…now I have to go and do it all over again" I heard his voice hardly rising above the pounding of my heart.

While he licked my juice I tried to concentrate on breathing so the new orgasm forming came slower, but not even all the control in the universe could stop it.

I rose trying to get to him, kiss him, touch him but the moment I moved up on to my elbows, I heard an unbelted noise and took a grip at his shoulders to raise myself and face him.

His hands were busy but trembling unbuttoning the shirt I swatted his hands off and did it myself, I needed to touch him…fast.

I clenched my legs around his, making sure he couldn't move and I ripped the shirt open, hearing the pining of the buttons bounce off the floor, I left his arms in, holding them while I kissed him. I had to raise myself form the counter using all my strength to get to him.

Moving down through his body I heard him moan when I took one of his nipples in my mouth biting and licking until he growled _so sexy_.

I had to use all my strength to keep his arms still when I went for the other but at last he unleashed himself from the shirt and grabbed me by the hair lifting my head up.

The rush of the kiss, was so breathtaking that I forgot who I was and where I was. I only knew that those lips, arms and whole body were mine for the taking and I had to take the best of it.

I loosen one of my hands trying to get to his zipper. He was so close to me I had to push him off a bit to get there, but when I did, God! The man was hard! I had already felt it against my back before but now, touching it was … unbelievable.

I stroked his cock and wish I had the pleasure to taste him, but I knew he'd never let me get off that counter.

"Edward, come up here, let me taste you." I whimper.

He growled and slowly, testing the counter he raised himself, knees next to my shoulders as I heard the clap of his hands on the wall for balance.

Holding myself on one elbow my other hand was stroking his cock until I licked it hearing him growl, then I worked my fingers around his balls as I took all of him inside my mouth. One hand left the wall and held my head closer to him leading the way for his pleasure, moaning as he went deeper in my mouth. I sucked and licked that glorious pulsing cock until I felt his legs tremble, tasting his pre cum in my mouth.

Edward obviously couldn't stand it any longer as he pushed my head back and on a jumped off the counter.

He approached me with the look of a predator in his eyes, fully hooded with lust, grabbing my hips hard, one thrust and we were both screaming at the feeling of our bodies finally complete with each other. With an animalistic rage he thrusted deep into me as I gripped his shoulders wanting more and more. My head fell, back, my body arched off the counter, my eyes rolling to the back of my head.

It didn't take long, I felt my walls tighten around his cock, "Edward" I moaned… we came together screaming each other's name, growling and moaning as he slowed the pace, until exhaustion took over and we held each other in a tight embrace, listening to the heartbeats of each other.

I didn't know what to expect next… imagining he would just dress and leave I released myself form the embrace as I tried to get off of the counter.

"Bella? Are you ok?" he asked still with a husky breathless voice

"Yes Edward, I'm fine... I just…" _shit what do I say now?_ "I need to get up, my legs are kinda numb" _Good excuse Bella, good._

"Oh sure, I'm sorry. Let me help you" he said lifting me from the counter and gently putting me down.

As my feet touched the tilled ground the tension on my muscles made me tremble and he didn't let go of me. Instead he picked me up again, one hand under both legs and one arm around my back and sat me on the chair next to the fridge.

"Bella, are you really ok? Do you need something?" his tone was now concerned

_Does this man exist? Asking if I'm ok? OK? OK is not the word!_

"Yes Edward, I'm ok... in fact I haven't been so O K in months…wait years…hell, I've never felt so good Edward" I blurted, blushing right away.

He smirked and kneeling in front of me holding my hands.

"Good to know that Bella, because I feel the same" he lift my hands and kissed my knuckles one by one.

Looking at this man in front of me I thought I should be really dreaming. How did this Perfect Adonis, just had the most outstanding sex with me and still kisses my hand?

"Bella, I imagined a lot of times how would it be, you know, having sex with you. But never, ever did I imagine something like this. I've never felt like this."

_Ok, I can't believe this. This can't be true. First, he imagines about having sex with me and second he says it was the best of his life? What's wrong with this picture_?

"Edward you don't have to say those things just to…" he cut me of putting his fingers in my lips.

"Bella, I am being honest, I haven't, ever felt so complete, so full, so needed to have a woman again and again, as I need you."

_Ok time to wake up Bella Swan, the kids must be calling at any minute._

"Bella, since the first time I saw you I knew you'd be a problem for me. I knew I couldn't hold much longer without getting next to you, touching you, feeling you."

"Edward, I'm sorry, I've worked here for two months and you never approached me unless it was to talk back on me or my work!" I spat out

"Don't you see that was the only way for me to get to you? What did you expect? That your boss would have talked nicely to you and be gentle all the time in front of the others? You think I don't know the way they all talk about the _private interviews_?

"So you saying nonet of that is true?" I had to ask.

"Bella, do you really think Rosalie Hale would let something like that go on her club?"

Now that he mentions it, i realized I never thought of that…

"Rose, is my sister in law, Bella, she'd never ever let me have anything to do with the recruiting process. She doesn't trust my _male instincts _whatever that is. She thinks me and my brother only choose blondes with good racks, to watch all night. And my brother doesn't even work here!"

Things were starting to fall into to place. But still the main question:

"Why me?"

He stood up, helping me up assuring that my legs were back to normal and looking around the kitchen laugh while he spoke.

"For that answer Bella, we'll have to clean up this mess, and talk it through for days and days to come… if you don't mind."

I looked at him not getting the true meaning of what he just said.

"Bella lets clean up, together. I'll get you home, and then take it from there."

Oh… I don't like this….

"Edward, you know I'm a mother, I don't have much time to socialize. The only things I do is work and spend all the time I can with my babies."

He looked at me, with the most beautiful sweet smile and what he said next was something I could never expect.

"So, you're lucky I'm so great with babies."

My eyes went suddenly glassy as the tears fought to get out. No single, handsome, sexy men on earth would choose a mother of two babies as a date.

I still didn't get why I was so lucky, but as he said we had days and days to come until I had the answer.


End file.
